Please Don't Cry
by VenomousBeauty
Summary: Miz never meant to hurt Chris's feelings; did he take it too far? Jericho/Miz. Mentions of Miz/Swagger & Jericho/Orton.


Chris stood in the open lockeroom, getting dressed for the night. Letting out a wavered sigh, he opened his gym bag, letting his civilian clothes fall onto the carpet. Cursing under his breath for his own clumsiness, he bent over, picking the materials up. Setting the black button-up on the rack, he began in-tying the lace on his trunks, loosening the waste line.

Slipping out of his silver and red decorated trunks, he kicked them aside, feeling the cold air of the room touch his exposed skin. He sat down on the nearby bench, beginning to un-buckle his kick-pads, and easily slid out of his boots. Pushing them against the wall gently, he stood once more, grabbing the expensive Denim jeans from his bag.

Pulling one pant leg on, he slipped the other up his thigh. He grabbed the glittered button up, pulling it over his shoulders. The wetness from his hair moistened the shirt from taking a shower, and he began fumbling with the buttons. His fingers were trembling softly as he managed to get half of them together, leaving the upper region of his beautiful chest exposed.

Chris looked around his dress shoes, when he heard the door open. He immediately froze; this was his lockeroom, who was coming in? He turned slowly to face the person, his nervousness dissolving when he saw who it was. His cerulean eyes flickered as the younger superstar stood on the other side, "Mike, what are you doing here?"

Mike turned around to face the older male, an irrigated scowl on his face, "Don't get all defensive 'cause I'm here, all right? The other room is filled up with a bunch of fucking workers saying they needed to clean it out; so I'm just here to finish gelling my hair" He said rather rudely, and Chris caught on with it.

"Well excuse me, I was just wondering what the fuck someone was doing in MY fucking lockeroom" He said, before turning back. Mike gave an angry growl, before facing the full-body mirror he was occupying, intent on fixing his damaged bangs. Dipping his fingers in the gel, he began spiking his hair to its perfection.

Chris fiddled with his jeans, passing quick looks behind him. Mike did the same, his royal blue eyes trying so hard not to look, he needed a diversion, "So, did ol' Randy dump your ass already? Because I thought it would end…" He muttered quit meanly, not actually giving a flying fuck. Chris's lip twitched as the words came out.

He turned towards the Mike, his cerulean eyes glistening, "What did you say?" Miz turned his head over at the Canadian, seeing his expression. "What? All I did was ask you a simple question, or is that subject a little too personal for you?" He spat, his royal eyes narrowing, teeth clenching.

"I don't think that's any of YOUR buisness, Mizanin. But wait, did Swagger figure out you were a real man? Or was the small cock that sent him running?" Jericho inquired just as heatedly, shooting daggers towards the younger male.

Mike gaped in shock, but closed his lips, his teeth grinding, "I think it shall be mine, considering how -tan was running his fucking mouth ALL over the fucking lockeroom last Monday, saying how he "fucked Chris this" and "used Chris that"; it's actually pretty pathetic knowing what he did to you. I thought you'd be the dominate one, but I was wrong, now he's in the showers fucking Cody's brains out. I could hear that Rhodes kid squealing from the other side of the building, _Ohhh, do me harder, Randy! Fuck me harder, oh god!_-" Miz faked the moans coming from the showers, before stopping abruptly when Jericho tensed up.

His cerulean eyes welled up instantly with tears at the hurtful words, sharply turning his gaze to avoid any more eye contact. Mike stood there hunched, not expecting that. Fuck, Mike would feel sorry for anybody who was getting fucked over badly like Chris was; even if they didn't get along. He actually wanted to kick Randy's ass for dumping Chris like that, dropping him and going after young Rhodes. He really wanted to snatch that wannabe by his greasy beard, and swing him around like a jump rope. Just because he gotten fucked over bad by Morrison, didn't mean had to take it out on Chris. They never really talked; only once with a HUGE argument last year, over something as stupid as the Money in the Bank ladder match. And when Mike heard what happened to Chris, he felt guilty. That same night, he ended up bumping into Chris, expecting a right hook for his own clumsiness, but instead was glomped by the Canadian who began crying his eyes out.

It killed Mike knowing that Orton still had the audacity to do something like that. But when Chris told Mike that nothing happened that night, Mike kept a grudge ever since. He'd been through that type of rejection once, but Chris wasn't Morrison, so why did Miz all of a sudden hate Chris? Bashing the poor man every chance he could get, making him feel like shit. He had his own demons to face, and what he did said was way over the limit, even he had to admit.

Mike chewed his bottom lip as Chris let out a quiet sob, obviously hurt by the cruel and cold-hearted words. He ran a hand over his gelled hair, before starting to inch towards the elder male, clearly not in his right mind to do so. His black dress shoes imprinted the carpet as he walked over hesitantly to Chris, wincing every time he heard a soft cry.

"Chris…" He said cooley, making his strained voice more relaxing. Jericho didn't respond, but kept his back to the younger male, both hands hiding his teary face. He gave a mental sigh as his choice of words to say; god, he had a weak stomach and tongue. Shuffling his feet, he slowly moved closer to the blonde, raising his arm to, well, I guess comfort him? He nervously slinked his arm around the strong shoulder, ready for the right hook that followed-but when it didn't, he opened his eyes again to see Chris already looking towards him; cerulean eyes dribbling with big tears; sniffling softly with a trembling lip.

Mike sighed, "Jericho, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, please, stop crying…" He said softly, the hand on the strong shoulder moving up to pluck softly at the golden strands. Chris sniffled softly, before leaning towards Mike, resting his head on his chest. He didn't know what to expect at first, heart beating as the canadian nuzzled into his silk button-up, letting out huffed breaths as he calmed down somewhat.

He tightened his grip around the shoulder, massaging it slowly. Chris felt the hand digging in his arm, before he tilted his head upwards. Mike, being once inch taller, his eyes searching the teary ones below him. As he went to speak, he was cut-short by Chris's trembling lips. Miz was shocked at first, feeling the Canadian cling to him tightly, not wanting to fall from his un-guarded place.

Mike accepted the small kiss; Chris' warms one molding around his. He wrapped both arms around the canadian tightly, holding him up with the physical strength he had. Chris cried softly into the kiss as Mike pushed him back into the wall, wanting this to further continue. He pressed his hips into the willing ones, teasingly rubbing his crotch against the swelling cock. Chris groaned out at the feeling, the younger male' quickly adding his affection into the mix. Jericho felt Miz's tongue penetrate, slipping his tongue inside, while pinning the blonde's hands above his head. He whimpered as their tongues collided, both of them kissing each-other deeply. Mike took over as he moved his soft hands downwards, fiddling with the bottom of Chris's expensive shirt. Jericho pushed back into the gentle grinding, wanting more from this soft intimacy. Miz ran one hand through Chris's still-damp hair, relishing in the soft feeling of the clean hair.

His other hand carefully undid one button of the shirt, starting with the bottom, before moving upwards. He undid another, and another, before the bottom half of Chris' shirt was open, his lower stomach revealed. His hand crept downwards, beginning to caress the stiffness that lay underneath the confining denim. He rubbed the hardness slowly, squeezing it to add some pressure, loving the way Chris whimpered out from the touching. The blonde kept trying to push harder into the other cock, but was pushed back against the granite. Mike ran his hand over the exposed stomach, adding a circle around his bellybutton, feeling Chris shiver at the touch. He fiddled with the button and buckle of Chris's jeans, hesitant about his movements.

Chris broke the kiss, "Don't stop, don't you dare stop" he breathed out, wanting Miz to continue. He did, and managed to unclasp the expensive denim, before bringing both hands back up, cupping the flushed face with both hands, making the kiss deeper. Chris freed one hand, using to grasp the bottom of Miz's shirt, pulling it up his chest. Mike pulled back somewhat, letting out baited breaths as Chris leaned in, starting to suckle on a pale pink nipple. He sucked the small bud, nibbling on it gently, tugging to add more. Mike groaned deeply, Chris' tongue leaving a trail of saliva from his chest back to his swollen lips.

Mike undid the rest of the glittered shirt, before pushing it back. He looked down at the golden expanse of skin before him, seeing how beautiful Chris looked, "Holy fuck" he spoke, eyeing the delicious skin intensely. Why did he miss out on this? Chris moaned softly as Mike ran his fingers delicately over his chest, and his stomach. He got down on his knees in front of the blonde, his fingers still wandering over the exposed cinnamon skin, wanting more. He closed his eyes and arched forward, sending vibrations through Chris as he kissed the flesh. He licked the small opening, before moving upwards, tongue trailing along the sensitive abs.

Chris shivered as the cold muscle licked on his skin. Mike pressed his already-hard cock into the throbbing one, feeling more soft cries emerge. He wanted more from this, and began unbuckling his studded belt, trying to loosen it to take it off. He pulled the fine leather from the loops, before tossing it behind him. Before he continued, he stopped, "is the door locked?"

"It has auto-lock…" Chris barely whispered, not wanting to be interrupted. Mike kicked his pin-striped pants off, them dropping to his thighs. He pulled at Jericho's already loosened jeans, watching as the expensive denim fell around the blonde's mid-thighs. Miz eyed the glittery ultramarine thong he wore, seeing his erection tenting it out. Chris wrapped his arms around the Cleveland native's neck, chewing his bottom lip as Mike's hands quickly done away with his shirt, both of them half-naked.

He slid his tanned arms around Jericho's waist, turning the man around. He pressed his moist lips againt the flushed neck, making Jericho's body shudder as he began to suckle. Mike closed his eyes as he sucked on the flesh, giving small love bites; a mark was going to be there in a while, but he didn't give a fuck. Pulling away the bruised flesh, his left hand moved down the tense back of muscle, carefully pressing the blonde into the granite wall, not too rough. He gripped Chris' hips at the same time, pressing the tip of his hard-on against the cheeks, the touch of skin against skin making both of them moan in unison.

He abandoned the body for a moment, grabbing the lubricant sitting on the shelve. Thoughts roamed his mind briefly as he wondered why it was there, but shut everything out as he squeezed a generous amount into his palm, before carefully rubbing it across his erect shaft. Using his free hand to carefully slid down Jericho's thong to his thighs, he coated the small pucker firmly with the lube, crooking his fingers to do it right. Chris immediately pushed back into the soft fingers grazing him, the feeling making his hormones burst like fireworks inside him.

Making sure there was enough lubricant for gentle penetration, Mike spreaded the cheeks somewhat, inching his member towards the ring of flesh that awaited. Chris let out a deep-throated groan as the large head was carefully pushed into his waiting entrance, with Miz burying up to the hilt. He didn't move for a moment, trying to relax around the intrusion. Mike took in sharp breaths as he buried himself in the beautiful rear, trying not to make it hurt.

Chris pushed back onto the cock, his body temperature rising every time Mike made the first pump, pushing him back into the wall. Mike firmly gripped the welcoming hips in front of him, easily pulling in and out of the sweet spot. The blonde' eyes fluttered softly at the feeling of being filled, and his finger nails dug into the wall, seeking more than this. He licked his lower lip and he pressed the cheeks together over his engorged shaft, keeping his pace gentle. Chris buckled his hips at the soft movement, spreading his legs wider as the restraining tension of his jeans would allow. Miz was gentle and firm as he rode the blonde, not looking to be rough after bringing the man to tears.

"Oh yes!" Chris let out one final whimper as Mike repeatedly drove into his backside, hitting the soft area of his prostate once more, hearing the blonde cry out. He clawed at the granite wall, body nerves racking against his skin as Miz's hand slinked around his the muscular part of his abdomen, fingers firmly cupping around the neglected erection in between the blonde's thighs. He began gliding his hand up and down the swollen shaft, not wanting Chris to feel a one-sided fuck.

Chris' cerulean eyes rolled back in his head as his cock was jerked off and on; starting with a few gentle pumps turning into firm gripping strokes. He could feel it building inside him, and knew he wouldn't last much longer if miz kept his pace up. With the force of being fucked in the ass and having his cock stroked in many different ways, Chris suddenly cried out in ecstasy.

Mike groaned himself as Chris let out everything; his hot semen squirting out all over the wall and the carpet below. His hand was coated in the sticky white mess, fluid dripping between his fingers as he withdrew from the now bruising pucker. Semen splattered on Chris's bronzed thighs, as he leaned his head down, trying to catch his loosing breath. He would've fallen for sure if Mike hadn't caught, easing the Canadian onto the bench.

Mike looked down and more tears swimming in the beautiful blue eyes, he wrapped his arms around Chris' neck, pulling him to his chest to give him the reassurance that he didn't just use the man, but wanted to make him feel better. He ran his hands through the platinum blonde hair, pressing his cheek against the top of his head, "are you okay?" the simple question came out softly, his heart warming as he felt Chris nuzzle into his bare chest with a small nod, giving off cute hiccups.

"I'm really sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it…" He spoke, cuddling the defeated blonde, who was now beginning to cry again. The hot tears spilled from the rims, pelting on Mike's chest softly giving it a tingling feeling. Mike's heart ached, 'Stop crying, please" He spoke.

Chris took in deep breaths as he sniffled cutely, before looking upwards. He prepared himself for this as he leaned upwards, kissing the younger male quickly. Mike kept his eyes opened as the two second kiss came to an end Chris hugging him for dear life, "I am now, thank you" He spoke softly, and Mike smile warmly. He wrapped his tanned arms around Chris tightly, not wanting to let go.


End file.
